


Jutsu gone right

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, First Meetings, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Naruto learns a different jutsu than shadow clones and transports Iruka and himself through time, into the time after the founding of Konoha.Tobirama is helpful. Mito is delighted.





	Jutsu gone right

**Author's Note:**

> For the square: Jutsu accident; square: Tobirama.

Iruka had already known Naruto would get them into deep trouble one day.  
This was a new height, though, even for him.

When Naruto had looked up and grinned when Iruka caught him after the theft of the forbidden scroll, Iruka had felt a great sense relief.

Naruto was not malicious and had not meant any harm.

"Let's get you back."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, look what I learned. I can graduate now, right?"

And Naruto had gone through a complicated chain of hand signs before Iruka could say anything.

Iruka lunged to stop him, but it was too late.

Naruto's chakra flooded the clearing and Iruka's senses.

Then a sense of pressure, but Iruka felt himself hurtling through space, with great speed.

He had barely any time to catch his breath when it stopped and he stumbled into a body.  
They did not fall.  
Instead, the person stabilized Iruka, holding him steady.  
When Iruka's sight returned, he was looking into the frowning face of Senjuu Tobirama.

"Your student arrived before you and explained what happened. I will need a while to fix this, but it is not impossible. I will inform my brother while you rest."  
He led Iruka to a cot, where Naruto was already snorting in sleep.

"It's the jutsu. A side effect. Your body will shut down."

Iruka made an alarmed noise.

"Nothing dangerous. You will just sleep until your body has replenished the chakra."

"Oh." Something occured to Iruka. "Someone will need to watch Naruto. He will recover faster."

The second Hokage huffed, a crooked smile on his lips. "The Uzumaki usually do."

"You know? Did he tell you?"

The smile vanished. "I could tell." All professionalism again.

Iruka tried to tell himself he didn't miss how the small smile transformed the man's whole face.

"You can sleep it off here. No one will disturb you."

"Where-?"

"My personal lab, the jutsu was meant to transport the user back here while still in the testing phase. For safety reasons."

Tobirama helped him settle beside Naruto and Iruka wondered how strange it was to have the second Hokage assist him, before he sank into exhausted sleep.

The last thing he saw, before closing his eyes, was Tobirama's stern face.

Iruka woke to Naruto's excited voice and laughter.

Tobirama glanced away from where he was standing with a regal, redheaded woman, both smiling and watching Naruto gesturing wildly to enhance his story.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto rushed over to Iruka's side.

He seemed to have regained his boundless energy already when Iruka felt ready to sleep another day.

"I have a clan," Naruto said, voice subdued with awe.

"And the clan will be proud to have you." The lady smiled at Naruto, her eyes a deep, endless blue, like the deepest ocean.

"When Tobirama told me, I wanted to meet my newest kin," she told Iruka, smiling turning mischievous.

Tobirama snorted. "And you have already adopted him."

Naruto brightened immensely. "Can we stay here, Iruka-sensei, please please please?"

Iruka opened his mouth to say, 'no of course not,' but could not force the words out.

Tobirama did it for him. "This is not your time, you have to return to your own."  
The way he said it was almost gentle.

Naruto still lost a bit of his shine.

"Oh." He sniffed a little.

The lady leaned down, taking his hands.  
"Tobirama is right, I'm afraid. But why don't we make the most of the time we have? I can show you the drawings I have of home, show you our clan jutsu, teach you the way we seal. You will not leave at once, these jutsu take time to undo, so we can become family while you stay. Do you want that?" 

If she asked Naruto to stop breathing, he would have done it in exchange for this.  
With these words, Lady Uzumaki had ensured Naruto's loyalty, probably until death.

She was dangerous, in the way few shinobi were, like a talented diplomat and manipulator.

Iruka just hoped she meant every word or he would have kill her for breaking Naruto's heart.

He watched them leave, after a cheerful and enthusiastic goodbye from Naruto.

"Mito will take good care of him, don't worry."

Iruka nodded, half distracted. "I hope so. I would have to end her if she didn't."

He froze immediately, but the second Hokage merely laughed quietly.

"Few would dare that. Fewer still would win." Tobirama was still smiling slightly when he caught Iruka's eyes.

Iruka told himself he should look away, but there were no pictures of the Nidaime smiling and it transformed his whole face.

He went from cold beauty to devastatingly handsome.  
His smile made Iruka's breath catch.  
It felt entirely justified to say, that the slow curve of Senjuu Tobirama's smile was an unintentional weapon.

Iruka knew he would never forget it.

"I will give this priority," Tobirama said. He hesitated minutely.  
"You will be home soon."

Iruka wished he would feel more comforted by this.

"You can rest until you're ready. Mito will keep your student occupied. Quite happily even."

Iruka laid back down and let the sounds of Tobirama working lure him to sleep.


End file.
